


A Place To Call Home

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Toussaint (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Geralt never had much to call his.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61
Collections: anonymous





	A Place To Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> i've watched the show, played the game and currently reading the books so some information from that may appear.

Geralt never had much to call his.

Of course, he had Roach, his weapons, his knowledge. But for decades, that’s all he had; he never had a home to call his own. Until now that is.

After protecting that knight from the Shaelmar, the kind Duchess Anna Henrietta offered Corvo Bianco to him. Geralt was hesitant and uncomfortable before accepting the reward. It’s a beautiful estate and vineyard, surrounded by gorgeous and sweet-smelling flowers, high on a hill overlooking everyone and everything in Toussaint. Geralt didn’t think he deserved it, but he accepted anyway. It would be nice to go somewhere that was home, somewhere he and Roach can relax and hide his weapons.

But he also had Jaskier in mind.

His and Jaskier’s relationship was...interesting to say the least. They had many ups and downs, but they were always by each other’s side, either traveling or vacationing and training at Kaer Morhen with Ciri and Yennefer. Since the beginning, Geralt referred to Jaskier as his friend, someone he could joke around with and defend. He didn’t know when he started to love Jaskier, he probably always did. The day they finally sat down and talked about their relationship was the best night of Geralt’s life. It took them a while (over 20 years) but they finally had each other. Geralt could tell the poet he loved him whenever he wanted, kiss him, and hold him.

So, the Witcher knew the poet would love to have a vacation house. Jaskier would enjoy working alongside the servants, tending to the flowers. The Witcher could see Jaskier strumming on his lute at the tree above the house. Geralt could see themselves spending the rest of their days at the vineyard.

When everything was said and done in Toussaint, dealing with the Duchess’ problems and helping his old friend Regis, Geralt sent word to Jaskier to visit him, keeping Corvo Bianco’s existence a secret of course.

Geralt was waiting for him when Jaskier showed up, walking through a portal (most likely Yennefer’s doing). Jaskier was looking around in awe until his eyes fell upon on his Witcher, his eyes shining brighter.

“Jaskier.”

“Oh, darling. I missed you so much,” Jaskier hugged him.

“I did too,” the Witcher hugged him back, pressing a quick kiss on top of his head.

“Did everything go well here? Yennefer told me what was happening with Regis and all that,” Jaskier asked, most likely writing a song in his head already.

“Everything’s fine,” he comforted. “I just wanted to see you.”

Jaskier smiled sweetly, kissing his Witcher on the cheek. “Geralt, you have such a way with words.”

“Hmm. Come on, I want to show you something.”

“A surprise,” Jaskier said, wrapping an arm around Geralt’s bicep.

“Something that’ll make you happy.”

“Geralt, you’re so sweet today,” Jaskier laughed. “Well, actually you always are and-”

The poet went off a tangent as Geralt guided them up the path leading to Corvo Bianco. The walk didn’t take too long, Jaskier was soon going quiet as he took in the scenery. He was staring agape at the flowers, the people taking care of the vineyard and the landscape.

“What is this,” he finally asked.

“Corvo Bianco. The Duchess rewarded it to me.”

“The Duchess gave this all to you,” Jaskier yelled. “And it’s yours?!”

“Ours.”

“Oh, Geralt...It’s beautiful.”

“I thought you would like it.”

“Of course, I do,” Jaskier reassured him. “It’s like-”

“A place to call home.”

“Yes,” Jaskier got close to him, pressing his body against his. “I love it and you.”

Geralt kissed him.

Before they could christen their new home, Geralt had them spend time in the city instead. It’s been so long since he had spent time with Jaskier, touring him around the city was all he could think about.

(“Geralt, I’ve been to Toussaint before.”

“Hm.”

“But I’ll go anywhere you desire as long as I’m with you.”)

They walked along the streets of Toussaint, admiring all the sights and greeting anyone who thanked Geralt for his hard work. Jaskier had his arm around Geralt’s own again, resting his head against his large bicep and humming some song. If Geralt had the choice to stay in this moment forever, he would.

They were relatively silent, stuck in their world. But it’s Jaskier, so soon enough he spoke again. “I love Toussaint. There’s something about it that makes it so sublime.”

Geralt couldn’t help but agree. Jaskier looked beautiful, almost otherworldly, in the Toussaint sun. His happiness was obvious with his permanent smile and flushed cheeks. The poet looked like he belonged here, his outfit matching with the buildings as they walked by.

“Geralt? Are you alright?”

He escaped his thoughts after hearing the call of his name. Jaskier was looking at him, worriedly. “Of course.”

Jaskier grinned once again. “You were staring at me quite intensely. Were you admiring me,” he teased.

“Shut up,” he said only for Jaskier to laugh.

After their engagement, the two of them headed back to the vineyard. Geralt made Jaskier wait outside while he prepared everything.

He bought Jaskier’s favorite wine and flowers, decorating the front entrance with it all and lit candles. They already attended dinner so all Geralt wanted to do was relax with the love of his life while sipping some drinks.

“Geralt,” Jaskier whined through the door. “Can I come in now?”

“Hmm, yes.”

The door was pushed open, hitting the wall as Jaskier rushed inside. Geralt watched him look around the place, he seemed close to tears. The bard shut the door behind him then moving to pick up the wine, humming happily.

“Oh, Geralt. You shouldn’t have.”

“I wanted to.”

“This whole place is so beautiful. And it’s all ours.” Jaskier got up close to Geralt, hands on his chest.

“I love you,” Jaskier grinned up at him, then snuggling into Geralt’s chest.

Geralt caressed his lover’s hair, a barely-there smile on his face.

He whispered his answer so only Jaskier could hear.


End file.
